Still a legend
by Alice in crazyland
Summary: Everyone had known his story. Everyone had known his name.  And now look at him.
1. Chapter 1

Still a Legend

Everyone had heard his story. He'd climbed beanstalks, stolen treasure and killed giants. He'd been famous. He'd dined with kings. He'd traveled the world. He'd been a legend.

And now. Now he was sitting in a jail cell, hoping someone would let him out. And they did. The two little grimm girls freed him and took him to their house. They said their grandmother and her friend had been taken by a giant. They said they needed his help.

Stupid girls. Couldn't they see what he was doing? Couldn't they see that he would soon be famous again? Obviously not.

He said he'd help them. He pretended it was Charming who had unleashed the giant. And they, foolishly, believed him. He helped them sneak into Charming's ball. And then he attacked that silly guardian of the mirror and stole the jar of magic beans. The monstrous dog had tried to stop him. He put an end to that. He rang the silly reporters.

And he made sure that the giant would follow him to Widow's Peak. And he waited. He knew they would come. He had not expected Charming to be with them. Honestly, Charming and the Grimms on the same side?

He shot arrows at Charming, but the filthy rat deflected them with a sword that looked like -could it be- Excalibur! Then the ground started shaking and the giant stomped into view. Its hand knocked Charming from behind – he flew through the air and slumped against a tree.

The blonde girl grabbed Excalibur and swung it shakily. Pathetic.

He loaded another arrow into his bow and aimed, but the giant's foot rose above him, giving him only seconds to duck away. The girls had run into the woods with the giant chasing after them. The giant reached down with its grubby hand to pick them up, but the blonde shoved Excalibur into the air. The giant's hand plunged into the blade and its eyes lit up in surprise. The giant began to wobble on its feet, and then toppled to the ground.

"Sabrina, Granny Relda and Mr Canis?" the small brown haired girl asked the blonde girl. She hung her head.

"It's over, Jack" the blonde said, dropping the sword and rushing over to the brown- haired girl.

"It's not over until I say it is" He raged, picking up the sword. "I'll be famous again, but for another reason. Tonight, the Everafters of Ferryport Landing are going to find that they are suddenly free from the spell that has kept them trapped in this mercilessly boring town for centuries. With your grandma now dead the spell turns to the last living Grimms. Some may be patient enough for you two to die of old age, but I am not. This ends tonight."

Suddenly a loud wheezing honk filled the night. Out of the giant's pocket drove a car. Relda Grimm and the traitor stepped out. "If you want to sic your dog on me Grimm, then do it. But I'll have my destiny either way." He said, swinging Excalibur menacingly.

As he had known it would, a change came over the traitor. His body doubled in size. His feet snapped and stretched as they transformed into paws. Hair sprang from every inch of skin, fangs crept down over his lips, his nose extended out, replaced by a snarling snout and the tops of his ears turned into points and rose to the top of his head. The traitor was back in his true form.

The Huge wolf charged at him and sent him hurtling into a tree, giving him no time to recover as the wolf savagely sunk its teeth into his arm. He screamed in agony. "Bad news for you, Jack" growled the traitor "I know your taste now, and I like it."

He thrust his knee into the wolf's belly, knocking the wind out of it, giving him a chance to throw the beast off. He crawled to his feet and picked up Excalibur. He rushed forward, pushed the beast against a tree and held the lethal blade to its neck. "I wonder if they will call me Jack the legend killer after I've finished with you" He bragged.

Then a swarm of pixies darted out of the woods and surrounded him. He cried out in pain as blood began to leak from all over his body. "No one likes a bragger" that fairy boy who lives in the woods said as he floated down from the trees. The Grimm lady and the two girls said a few words to the fairy boy, who then blew a quick, sharp note on the flute.

A small group of pixies flew into his jacket and started carrying the jar of magic beans away. He desperately grasped for the jar, only managing to knock it to the ground, sending glass and beans in all directions.

Presently, the silly reporters turned up and started filming. The beans began sprouting and shooting up into the air. They soared higher and higher until it seemed they would touch the moon itself. Dozens of angry giants began climbing down the beanstalks. When they reached the bottom, one giant grabbed him. Relda Grimm stepped forward "What do you plan to do with him?" she asked the giant.

"Crush his bones to paste and eat him with some bread" the giant grunted. "You'll do nothing of the sort" Relda said "Take him to your queen. She'll decide what to do with him" " Help me, Relda" He cried "Don't let them take me!" He saw the futility of his words and calmed himself, laughing insanely. " Do you think I did this on my own?" He ranted "Where do you think I got the first magic bean? They've got Henry and Veronica! The scarlet Hand is coming and your days are numbered!"

The giants ignored his threats and started climbing back up their beanstalks. A few picked up the dead giant.

The last thing he saw before the world blacked out were the Grimms, laughing and smiling. "Smile all you want, Grimms. I'm still a legend"


	2. VERY VERY IMPORTANT!

Note! AND THIS IS IMPORTANT!

I'm changing my name to Alice in crazyland. So goodbye Jessica grimm.


End file.
